battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The Berreta 92F (designated M9 in the US Military) is the US Army's and Marines' standard sidearm for most of the'' [[Battlefield Series|''Battlefield Series]]. Bearing the new designation M9, the pistol and its 9mm ammunition quickly became the standard for all US forces. Battlefield 2 The 92FS is the USMC's and European Union's standard sidearm in the game. Its stopping power and accuracy are similar to that of other handguns in the game. However, it is widely considered that the M9 has the most user friendly iron sights in the game. It's magazine capacity is 15 rounds, identical to that of the MEC's MR-444 and Chinese QSZ-92. There is also a suppressed version but is only issued to the Special Ops Kit and Sniper Kit. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M9 is the standard sidearm issued to all USMC kits. It has decent firepower, poor accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company In Singleplayer, the M9 can be found in the mission Crash and Grab, when Preston gets to his first checkpoint. It will always be found alongside the M95 and M24. In Multiplayer, the M9 is the standard pistol issued to the US Army faction, only usable by the Recon Class. The M9 carries 12 rounds per magazine and the player will have 48 rounds in reserve. The Russian counterpart of the gun is the MP-443 Grach Handgun. It can take up to 6 body shots to kill. File:BFBC_M9.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_M9_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The M9's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M9 pistol is the first pistol given to the player in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. It features a 12 round magazine, and modest close-range accuracy. It can be fired fairly quickly and can achieve a kill fairly easily. It can kill with 4-6 shots. It+s very low recoil and open iron sights can make it effective in medium range engagements as well. Before the April 21st patch, the M9 had the same stats as the MP-443, and was largely disregarded in favor of the MP-443's larger magazine. The patch addressed this imbalance and raised the power of the M9. The weapon statistics bars, however, say that the MP-443 is more powerful. This, however, is not true, as the M9 is more powerful. File:Bfbc2game-20100407-0028432.jpg|The M9 at Port Valdez in multiplayer. File:M9silv.png|A comparison of the black M9 (right) and the silver M93R (left) BC2M9.png|The M9 at Panama Canal in multiplayer. BC2M9IS.png|The iron sights of the M9. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M9 is the standard handgun of all players. It is unlocked by default. It has a 15-round-magazine, plus three magazines in reserve, a low firecap, and low recoil. File:M9 BFP4F.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield Play4Free File:M9 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M9's iron sights File:M9 BFP4F menu.jpg|The M9's menu entry Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M9 was originally going to be able to use both its standard black skin and a silver skin, as did the M93R, as evident with the option to do so in the PlayStation 3 beta. It seems that in the end, the silver model was used to the default M93R model (pictured above). *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Weapons and Gadgets menu states the M9 is "Equipped with a 15 round staggered magazine ...". This may reflect the early render of the M9, like in the PlayStation 3 and PC betas, where the M9 had a 15-round magazine. Videos [[Video:M9 Pistol|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the M9 Pistol in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay in Conquest mode.]] External Links *M9 on Wikipedia *M9 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free